Caged Magic
by Cissa The Bookworm
Summary: What if Merlin was captured and enslaved by a witchfinder before ever going to Camelot? And what if Uther had the witchfinder come to Camelot with a lot of slaves so he can choose one for Arthur's birthday present? Arthur, being kind-hearted would never hurt Merlin, so what will it take for Merlin to fully trust him? And will the two ever have a fairy tale romance?
1. The Capture

**Hi guys! I bet you all thought I was dead! Well this is my first story that has actually made it out of my brain for a while and I hope you all enjoy it. You might want to know that I have not actually seen any of the episodes for a while so I might be a bit rusty, please excuse me and feel free to help correct me at all. This IS and AU so of course things are going to be different. And yes, I will be rewatching and catching back up on my Merlin so never fear! This story is my motivation for getting caught back up!**

**Warning: This will eventually have Merthur slash, so please don't say I didn't warn you if you don't like it! And I might also add that this will have a bit more "grown up" themes at times, fair warning. **

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with BBC's Merlin and am making no money writing this story.**

**Now for the story! **

_**Caged Magic**_

_**Prologue: The Capture**_

Dark clouds settled over the countryside, hanging low and ominously in the sky. The villagers of Ealdor watched warily as a cart with a cage on it pulled into the center of the settlement. A big, burly man and two of his accomplices climbed down from the cart and stood intimidatingly, waiting.

The village head cautiously stepped forward "Witchfinder, move on, we don't have any sorcerers here,"

"I do believe you have one, I can sense it," The Witchfinder said with a sadistic grin, "Now either you'll give them up or I'll have to let my friends have a little fun with this fine settlement,"

The villagers started whispering in fear, the women clutching their young close to them. One man reluctantly came forward pulling a boy of no more than seventeen along with him, "I'm sorry it has to be this way," he murmured to the boy.

The boy nodded, eyes blown wide with fear and tears threatening to spill over, "For the village," he murmured back.

Children threatened to run after the boy and cling to him, but mothers clutched them even tighter, wishing they could help the poor boy they all loved dearly. Tears stung at everyone's eyes as they watched him be handed off to the Witchfinder's thugs and roughly manhandled into the cage. A pair of cuffs meant to contain the wearer's magic was shoved onto the boy's wrists and the door was slammed shut with a clang that echoed through the village like a deathbell.

"I thank you for your cooperation. C'mon boys, best be getting 'fore the rain sets in," The Witchfinder gestured for the other two men to follow him. The three men clambered back onto the cart and urged their horses forward, sealing the boy's fate.

One woman burst out in loud wails, "Merlin! My baby! MERLIN!" As the cart rattled off with the Witchfinder, his two thugs, and the boy-Merlin, the people of Ealdor gathered together to console Merlin's mother and to say their prayers for the boy who they would most likely never see again.

**Ending Notes: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to drop me a review if you so choose to! **** Don't be shy and feel free to help correct me! And yes, the chapters will eventually get longer and my notes shorter! It's just the first chapter guys! **

**Much love! **


	2. The Present

**I'm sorry for the cruel wait! That was just terrible of me! I'll try not to do that long of a wait ever again! And yes, you may all mentally throw me in the stocks if you like, you have my full permission. But anyways, here is the new chapter! I would also like to thank all of you for your lovely reviews and all the alerts and favorites I got! They make me all warm and fuzzy on the inside! :) So onto the long awaited chapter! **

**Sorry, one more note…To all my fellow Gleeks (I know I must have **_**some**_** Gleeks reading this story too), I know that the passing of Cory was hard but we can get through it together. We just got to keep calm and stay strong. We also have to remember that he didn't die, he took the midnight train going anywhere and we'll see him again someday, and he probably still won't be able to dance. But that's really okay. So, rest in paradise Cory Monteith, we love you. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own.**

**Summary: What if Merlin was captured and enslaved by a Witchfinder before ever going to Camelot? And what if Uther had the Witchfinder come to Camelot with a lot of slaves so he can choose one for Arthur's birthday present? Arthur, being kind-hearted would never hurt Merlin, so what will it take for Merlin to fully trust him? And will the two ever have a fairy tale romance?**

**Caged Magic, Chapter One: The Present**

Weeks later found the boy from Ealdor huddled next to twenty other enslaved people. They were all from various towns and countries, either sold from their old masters or brutally torn from their home. The Ealdor boy was without doubt the youngest while the oldest was a man around the age of fifty who had been a slave to no less than four masters. No one knew where they were headed, though rumors of Camelot were abundant. One of the slaves had heard the two henchmen grumbling together about why the king of Camelot would possibly want a shipment of potential slaves brought in. All they knew at the moment was the pain of being constantly hungry, the sting behind their eyes from little sleep, a cold dampness that came with the cart being exposed to the chill of the late autumn air and the rain showers, and the uncomfortable feeling of knowing that they were not going to be getting out of this life anytime soon, not that any of them had expected mercy when it came to the Witchfinder and his buyers.

Suddenly the boy shivered in a spasm-like way, not an uncommon occurrence, but the females still cooed softly at him and one pulled him closer to her side, sharing her worn out shawl. "There you go Merlin, is that any better?" She asked, her tone gentle and motherly.

"Thank you Gwen, you don't have to." Merlin's weary voice slurred out.

"Nonsense, you're likely to catch a cold if we don't keep you as warm as possible." Gwen was a stunning lady with smooth, almond skin, gorgeous dark, curly hair, and bright chocolate eyes. Gwen had been the second person to be captured. She had been taken from her father, she had told Merlin on that first day, who was a blacksmith while her mother had passed some time ago and her brother was off traveling the world, trying to find his place in it. She was really too kind to be subjected to this kind of lifestyle. Gwen had taken an instant liking to Merlin and used every chance she could to mother hen him, as did all the other females that had arrived shortly after. Merlin was eternally grateful for their presence; he didn't think he would have survived otherwise.

Merlin sighed and buried his face deeper into the crook of Gwen's neck, basking in the warmth she provided. Gwen briefly smiled as she reached her hand up to pet Merlin's hair, humming an old tune as she did so. "Here Gwen, Jeb and I will be fine if we share…You two need it more than we do. The two of you put together are still smaller than one of us."

Gwen smiled warmly at one of the men as he handed her his blanket. "Thank you Jake." She replied, draping the blanket over Merlin and herself. Merlin poked his head out long enough to give Jeb and Jake a huge, toothy smile that they both returned with small ones of their own. Merlin then disappeared back into the crook of Gwen's neck.

Everyone looked fondly at the mess of raven locks that was Merlin; they had all become rather attached to the boy. He could make even the hardest, coldest slave melt and do whatever he wanted at the slightest smile. It seemed to be Merlin's specialty that sadly didn't work on the henchmen for he had tried and many a time it ended in a bruised cheek. The last time Merlin had smiled even the slightest bit cheekily at one of the henchmen, it had ended with Merlin getting one of his ankles hurt and even now it still bothered him.

The group rode in the jerking, bumpy cage for who knows how much longer, it could have been days or just a few hours, time meant nothing to them anymore. Captive is captive, whether or not they had been in there for a week or five weeks was irrelevant. Eventually the cage came to an abrupt halt, jerking the inhabitants forward roughly. Moments later the cage's door was thrown open and the henchmen roughly dragged everyone out. They had arrived at their destination.

Uther Pendragon strode out into the courtyard with Arthur Pendragon, his son, a few paces behind. Arthur's jaw tensed as he noticed the huge caged wagon, he disagreed with what the Witchfinder did. Uther, however, kept a cool façade but Arthur suspected that his father was rather happy with how things were progressing.

No one was around due to the cage, it made all the servants and peasants rather skittish while the knights and other nobles were inclined to not get involved with the Witchfinder, the knights because of the code and the nobles because they deemed it too risky on their reputations. Arthur noted that his father seemed to take little heed of what troubles his actions might cause him.

A few seconds passed before the Witchfinder sauntered up to the king, arrogance seeping off of him. His henchmen followed a few paces afterwards and stood to each side of the wagon. "Uther Pendragon" he started, "I have found what you asked for." He gestured towards the cage with much flourish.

"Very good, let us see them." Uther commanded.

The Witchfinder nodded at his henchmen and they opened the back of the cart. The people that came out of the wagon were ragged and looked as if they had been starved. Arthur's jaw tensed even more, though he hadn't expected any better of the Witchfinder. Arthur noted that only some of the people had shackles on them, he expected that they were the ones with magic. It seemed that whether or not a person had magic mattered little to the slaves as they all huddled together as close as they could while remaining in a straight line. Many clutched each other's hands while some of the others had slung arms around their neighbor. Two of the slaves instantly caught Arthur's attention: a black female and a raven haired male. The female seemed to be supporting the male as it seemed he favored one leg over the other. _Odd,_ Arthur thought, _he must have done something…Or someone must have hurt him. _

Uther looked them over as if he were inspecting cattle. Eventually he swept his hand forward, picking three slaves at random. He seemed to have little care for what three he actually chose. Arthur noticed, almost thankfully, that the raven haired boy with the hurt leg was one of the chosen. "Guards," Uther stated calmly, "take these three to the Great Hall,"

A few of Uther's personal guard moved forward to fulfill his command. Arthur's gaze was stony as he took note of the guards that were involved in the activity; he was going to go even harder on them during the next few training sessions, he would make sure of that.

Uther passed a bag of coins over to the Witchfinder as the remaining slaves were herded back into the cage. The two men nodded at each other before Uther turned swiftly and strode back towards what Arthur assumed was the Great Hall. Arthur remained standing out in the courtyard. He watched the Witchfinder and his henchmen prepare their cart, climb aboard, and rattle off along the streets. Arthur remained there until he could no longer see the wagon. He then turned to Sir Leon, one of his trusted knights, "Follow them until they are out of Camelot, I will not tolerate them snatching one of our citizens."

Sir Leon nodded, "I understand sire."

Arthur nodded back and offered him a small smile. Sir Leon patted Arthur's shoulder as he walked off towards the stables, "You might want to go to the Great Hall, I'm sure your father is expecting you."

"Thank you, I will Leon." The two men parted ways with no more words spoken. It was only a few minutes later that Arthur strode into the hall. He gave his father a short nod and waited for him to speak.

"Ah, Arthur, I was wondering when you would show up. I am sure you are wondering what this is all about."

"Indeed, Father, I am."

If Uther noticed Arthur's tight tone, he chose to ignore it as he continued on. "These three here are your choices for your birthday present. The one you choose will be yours alone to command, they will answer to no one else."

"They will be under my protection then too?" Arthur inquired.

"I suppose so, yes." Uther conceded with a sigh.

Arthur nodded once more at his father before turning to the three slaves. Even though he knew at once which one he would choose, he acted as though he was just now deciding. He knew that the one he was choosing needed his help in Camelot the most. "I wish the one on the far right, the male with the black hair."

While Uther seemed confused by his son's choice, he still nodded his consent to the choice. "Take the girl to the Lady Morgana, her last maidservant has just retired. And the bigger male….he shall go to the dungeons until I find a suitable place for him." Uther waved his hand lazily at the guards who hastened to do as their king bid.

Arthur walked up to the black haired male and gently guided him out of the hall and into a rather secluded alcove. He noticed that the other male was rather jumpy and seemed frightened of what Arthur might do to him. "Easy," Arthur soothed, "I'm just waiting until the guards take your companions to their destined places then I'm going to take you to Gaius, the court physician, to get you patched up. A stop to the kitchens is also due."

Arthur got a jerky nod in response. He gave the boy, for that is what he really was, a small smile. Checking that the guards had passed, Arthur guided him through the halls until arriving at a door that had 'Court Physician' written in bold letters beside it. Arthur knocked and then proceeded to enter, dragging his companion along with him, after hearing Gaius telling them to come right on in.

"Hello Gaius, my friend here needs patched up."

"Well that certainly can be arranged." Gaius nodded and turned to look at the boy. He then promptly guided him over to his work station and shooed Arthur off.

"I'll be back in a while to retrieve him."

"Very good sire." Gaius nodded as Arthur slunk out of the room, "Now let's see what we have here…" Gaius trailed off as he started to work.

"Ar…ar…Are you….I mean, do you…know, ah, do you know a Hunith from Ealdor?" the boy stammered out as the older man was gathering up the items he required.

"Yes, I do. She has a boy that should be….No. Merlin, is that you? Merlin? Hunith's boy?" Gaius asked in shock.

The boy nodded, "Yes, that's me."

**I don't like the ending but I can't think of any other way to put it so yeah…Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be a lot quicker than this one was! **


End file.
